Everytime We Touch
by Sunday Wolf Song
Summary: Inspired by the Cascada song. Freddy gets to practice early and sees a beautiful girl pour her heart into a song. With a jolt he realizes just what he needs. A Summer/Freddy oneshot songfic. Read and Review! :D


_I have loved this song for years, and had to get this out. I just love seeing these two together. Anyway, thanks to Cascada for inspiring such a great fic. Enjoy!_

_... ... ..._

Freddy Jones trudged up the five floors to Dewey Finn's old apartment, better known as the School of Rock Headquarters. He wanted to surprise Summer and get there before anyone else. Maybe in the past it would have been to annoy her for his own amusement, but lately…

The drummer wanted to impress her. Surprise her in a good way. He wanted to…

Make her happy. See her smile. Anything that might prove he wasn't just the jerk who teased her in middle school.

He heard a faint thumping coming from the floor above him. It sounded like it was coming from Dewey's. _Oh so help me God, _Freddy thought, _If she is up there with a guy…_

But after racing the last few stairs and cracking the door open what Freddy saw amazed him.

Summer was dancing around the main practice space. Cascada's _Everytime We Touch _was blasting through the speakers and Freddy had never heard anything so beautiful.

The brunette manager who just a few short years ago had murdered Andrew Lloyd Weber's _Memory_ was singing her heart out as she twirled to the heavy beat. Her arms swung around and reached for the ceiling and her spins were graceful and balanced.

Freddy Jones' heart stopped and his blood boiled in the most amazing way. The verse she sang as he watched unabashed made him long to hold the tiny girl that was so strong.

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall._

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.

As the song ended Summer sat on the ratty couch in a corner of the room and breathed heavily for a few minutes. Freddy watched as her exhilarated smile faded and silent tears started falling down her cheeks. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed.

He ached to go to her, but for some reason was rooted to the spot. _Who could have made her feel like this?_ he wondered, _Whoever it is, he's dead!_

What the drummer heard next made him freeze. The manager choked out Freddy's name. At first he thought he was caught, but then he heard her murmur it again. Summer's tear streaked face lifted and she looked straight at the drums on the opposite side of the room.

"He'll never feel the same way," she whispered brokenly, "I'm… I'm not pretty like the rest of them. I'm not experienced. I'm just, I'm just… The manager."

Freddy realized with a jolt she was talking about him. He was the one who made her cry. Made her think so little of herself.

He was a monster.

Within seconds he stopped hiding, closed the door, and almost ran to her.

"Freddy, what are you-" she started.

She barely registered what was happening when he slammed his mouth onto hers.

Faint melodies of the song played through his mind as he broke away from Summer, breathless. He looked at her face, a mask of confusion, doubt, and joy.

"You saw me dance," Summer stated.

"Well yeah," Freddy replied.

"I'm not done!" she snapped, "You watched me dance, heard me sing to one of my favorite songs and just busted in here and didn't think I'd mind?"

Taken aback at her anger Freddy looked at her dumbly for a minute, but then responded with his story.

"Summer, I came here early to surprise you. I, I didn't know why at first but I just felt like I had to. And then I saw you dancing, heard you singing. God Summer you're gorgeous. How come you're not actually in the band? Anyway, as I watched I realized something. Why I needed to see you. It's because…"

"Because what?" Summer insisted, though not as snippy as the first time.

"Because I think I'm falling for you," Freddy finished, his face twisted with worry but his eyes glimmering with hope.

Summer leaned toward him, "No tricks?" she murmured.

"No," Freddy replied, eyes closing.

She smiled and whispered, "Can't you feel my heart beat fast?"

He returned her smile and finished the lyric, "I want this to last."

"Good," she whispered, kissing him softly, "Because I fell for you years ago."

The drummer's eyes snapped open to stare into the sparkling ones of his manager.

_... ... ..._

_To corny or sappy? Hm, leave your thoughts. Anyway, thanks for reading!_


End file.
